Devil May Cry Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Proposed Image Naming Policy I think it's High Time (pun!) that we finalized a system for naming images. I propose that images be named "Subject description game", such that "Dante eating a strawberry sundae DMC:TAS" would be an acceptable image name, or even "Dante strawberry sundae DMC:TAS". Naming things after episodes or cutscenes, e.g. "DMC:TAS ep # screenshot #", in my opinion, is not conducive to searching for images of a specific character. However, this system is popular on other wikis, and may provide us with some semblence of cross-wiki convention. What do you guys think? -- Anobi (talk) 05:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :whichever way its done, the image needs to be searchable by location AND content. If you use description in the title, location must be in the image descripton, and vice versa. Either location will keep it searchable, although the location-tile will also make it easy to find in image categories.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::While I may be just a roll-backer personally if this is going to take place I recommend starting with the Source then the image content. I.E. DMC Dante, DMC2 Dante, DMC3 Dante. this is the most comment and easiest one I have seen used on many wikis. -=X Zero X=- 03:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Eh, we already have most of our images with the ID at the end, and it's more in the style of a parser that way. For example, naming Rebellion DMC2, Rebellion DMC3, Rebellion DMC4, Rebellion DmC causes the images to be alphabetized within the image category so that all the Rebellion images are next to each other. If you put the ID first, then it's going to be alphabetized by game.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so, all in favor of the format "(Subject) (& Description if applicable) (Game ID)" for our images? -- Anobi (talk) 03:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm not hearing a "No," so, here's the proposal: Images are to named according to their subject, with a description when applicable, and the game or media identified at the end. E.G. "Rebellion profile DMC1.jpg". Images taken from game cutscenes may be named after the cinema event from which they were taken, and must also have the game noted at the end. Image names are to be made from letters from the standard 26-letter English alphabet and the numbers 0-9. Image names should not include underscores (_) or other punctuation (!, ?, ., :, etc.) except for the apostrophe where it is gramatically appropriate. The ampersand (&) may be used for images with a subject matter that typically employs it, such as "Ebony & Ivory." Sound okay? We still have the hard task of deciding what the short game designations should be. DMC1, DMC2, DMC3, DMC4, and DMC:TAS are easy enough, but do we stick with DmC for the reboot or use NT for Ninja Theory, NTDmC, or something else? DmC would be easiest because I believe we're already using this for many DmC pics, but in my opinion, NTDMC would be better because it isn't easily confused for the original DMC. Also, do we want to make different designations for the printed media as well, such as the light novels or the mangas? -- Anobi (talk) 03:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I misunderstood. "Subject (description modifier) ## ID" would fit the current precedent of organized images. Otherwise I have no complaints with the above.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Not saying I'm against the idea, I'm just curious as to the logic of requiring numbers. Maybe we could add them as optional? -- Anobi (talk) 01:49, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :yes, they would be optional, basically for uploading separate shots from a mission.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:07, April 11, 2013 (UTC) How's this: Images are to named according to their subject, with a description when applicable, and the game or media identified at the end. E.G. "Rebellion profile DMC1.jpg". Images taken from game cutscenes may be named after the cinema event from which they were taken, and must also have the game noted at the end. Image names are to be made from letters from the standard 26-letter English alphabet and the numbers 0-9. Image names should not include underscores (_) or other punctuation (!, ?, ., :, etc.) except for the apostrophe where it is gramatically appropriate. The ampersand (&) may be used for images with a subject matter that typically employs it, such as "Ebony & Ivory." Image names may also be numbered if they have similar subjects and descriptions, such as mutiple images from the same cutscene. -- Anobi (talk) 03:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :I think that underscores are automatically dropped by the software, and as for punctuation, I'm not sure it needs to be forbidden so long as it's not...bizarre. Really, as far as names go I think we should just require that they make sense, and be easily memorable by other editors - so stuff like "Tumblr 3459405430cancer.png" wouldn't be an acceptable name for the Rebellion. But if you guys don't want the punctuation, that's fine.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:40, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Should not include punctuation except where grammatically appropriate, then. I'm just not a fan of punctuation in image names, personally. -- Anobi (talk) 03:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Gallery tweak Since we now have a template for galleries (Template:Gallery) that we did not have when this was written, I propose to include it in the "Galleries" section. -- Anobi (talk) 05:08, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Made this change to the Manual. -- Anobi (talk) 02:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Official style for mission names I just thought it might be great to put on here our preferred method for writing mission names in articles. Currently we have a mix of bolding, italicizing, and leaving them normal, with the most common method seeming to be a regular "Mission" with an italicized title, e.g: Mission 31: A Farewell to Arms. I suggest using this form because bolding of text is supposed to be used sparingly. We could, if we wanted to, also prefer to use quotes, or some other combination of punctuation and/or italicing. -- Anobi (talk) 05:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :The "Mission X" bit should not be italicized, I agree. I don't think bolding is necessary unless it's actually being used as the title for the article.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Just made this official now. -- Anobi (talk) 01:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Removal of earlier manual What was the intent behind removing the sections covering formatting?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:31, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Broken Link In the May Cry Wiki:Manual of Style|oldid=54315}} current version, there is a red link to the article „Page Layout Guidelines“ instead of the project namespace page Devil May Cry Wiki:Page Layout Guidelines.--AmonFatalis 19:24, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks, I fixed it. Akaza 03:23, February 10, 2020 (UTC)